disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Discoveries
Anatomist: ''You know about the innermost workings of the bodies of creatures. You gain a bonus on heal checks equal to 1/2 your alchemist level. In addition you can ignore up to 5% of a creature's fortification. ''Medical Injection: ''When using a syringe weapon, you can store one of your alchemist extracts in the syringe. This triggers when you strike a creature with the syringe as if you had used the extract on them along with the syringe's ability. This requires the same action to use as the extract's normal time. ''Bad Medicine: ''You can choose to deal damage with a syringe weapon instead of healing with it. ''Body Modifier: ''To select this Discovery you must possess Promethean Disciple and Anatomist. You have learned the innermost workings of Alchemy and how both living and manmade creatures work. You can apply construct modifications and cybernetics to living creatures as well as constructs. Doing so takes twice as long and costs 50% more. Living creatures can only have a number of upgrades equal to 1/2 of their character level, and no more than their constitution modifier (Or Charisma modifier if they use that for hitpoints). ''Create Chimera: ''To select this Discovery you must possess Promethean Disciple, and Body Modifier as well as the extract anthropomorphic animal and the Fleshgrafter feat, and you must be at least 14th level. You have learned how to make Chimeras out of parts of other creatures and magical beasts. As such you can create the following. The process of creating a fleshwarp is dangerous to the base creature and expensive for the creator. During the process, the subject is wracked with excruciating pain, and takes 2d6 points of Constitution damage (Fortitude DC 15 half ). The reagents that constitute the goo cost at least 10,000 gp, and the rarer specimens of vermin used to facilitate fleshwarping can cost just as much if bought on the open market, however once you possess them you can re-use the same materials over and over again. Every process needs the Anthropomorphic animal spell in addition to the other requirements. Like with create greater undead, you don't control these creatures once created, you simply suggest what they might do and hope they listen. If utilizing a Witch's body in the process of crafting one of these. The cost is lessened by 1/10th for every witch sacrificed. In addition you can sacrifice a number of witches in the creation of these chimera to empower them. For every 4 hitdie of witches sacrificed towards the creation of a chimera, you can add a template to said Chimera with a +1 bonus or more to a max of a +5 template. These do not have to be all one template, you could add multiple templates with different values (For example, by sacrificing 12 hd of witches, you could have the advanced creature template 3 times, or the advanced, fiendish, and celestial templates). ''Mind Erasure Serum: ''The Alchemist must be at least 10th level to select this. The Alchemist can make a serum that alter's a creature's mind just as the modify memory spell by spending one of his 4th level extracts. The serum can be administered willingly or through injecting them if you possess the Medical injection discovery. Unlike with the spell, when you prepare the serum, you can spend a number of minutes letting it brew equal to your alchemist level. By making multiple doses of this you can combine them to extend their duration. These last for a number of weeks equal to your alchemist level when you make them. (For example, Krispy the 10th level alchemist spends 2 weeks making mind erasure serums for 10 minutes a day and combining them all. This means when he injects it into Padre the dragon's neck the dragon will have a total of 140 minutes of his mind altered if he fails his saving throw.) The save DC for this is a will save. ''Implant Hexensyndrome: ''Must possess the Anatomist Discovery. The Alchemist must be at least 10th level to select this. Through a surgical procedure you can implant a Witch Tear into the head of a creature and grant them power, or you can afflict them with Hexensyndrome. If simply effecting the creature with the hexensyndrome corruption, this process takes a 5 hour ritual to perform and upon it's completion the creature is at stage 0 of hexensyndrome and gains their third eye manifestation. This costs 1 witch tear to perform as it is left within the creature. If using it to strengthen another creature, it is a process that requires 5 hours of uninterrupted surgery and you must expend 350 hl per hit dice of the creature the eye is being implanted into as well as the eye it's self. Once implanted, the creature is treated as if it were at Stage 0 of the Hexensyndrome corruption and it gains the third eye manifestation as well as the manacaster manifestation. They don't gain the stain from the third eye, however they do from the manacaster one. This corruption cannot advance beyond this stage nor can they earn any more manifestations. If the eye is removed, they will die and become a venifica. The creature is treated as a witch for the purpose of determining if things would effect her such as things that only target witches, and they are treated as a witch of their own hit dice for the purpose of being used in a chimera sacrifice. The Alchemist can make a sleight of hand check when doing this surgery to hide it in the creature. Creatures attempting to find it through some means must make a perception check matching the sleight of hand check to locate it. Creatures with these implanted in them are known as "Witch Dolls". ''Mana Crafter: ''The Alchemist must be at least level 8 to select this. Using his knowledge of mana, when using an ability that requires or utilizes hl to craft an item, construct, or magical creature he can instead spend mana. Every point of mana spent is worth 10 hl. ''Mana Extraction: ''The Alchemist must be at least 8 level to select this. Using some medical tools, the alchemist can extract mana from an arcane caster and make it into an injection used to create items. This process can only be done to a caster whom is restrained or willing and the process takes 4 hours to complete. In this process, you extract 1d10 mana per hit dice of the creature you are extracting mana from. This also deals 1d4 constitution damage to the creature. If this would drain the creature of more mana than they currently have, it deals 1 con damage for every 5 mana not taken. This mana must then be refined with the alchemy or brew potion skill before it can be used. It can be injected into a creature to grant them the mana, or to yourself to grant the mana, or it can simply be spent to craft items with the mana crafter discovery. If used directly on a creature, the creature gains the mana but also takes 1d4 wisdom damage. ''Craft Manpuku Bird: ''The Alchemist must possess the Promethean Disciple discovery and mana crafter or mana extraction to select this. This allows the Alchemist to craft a Manpuku Bird. '''Feats' Craft Construct; Spells [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/g/geas-quest geas/quest] and [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/make-whole make whole]; Special creator must be at least caster level 10th; Skill(s) Craft (clockwork) DC 20; Cost 4,000 gp (7,000 for an intelligent Manpuku Bird) The Manpuku bird uses the same statistics as a clockwork servant, though it has the following. 60 foot fly speed, poor maneuverability. It possesses 2 claw attacks that deal 1d4. Manpuku birds aren't often used for combat or even manual labor, Manpuku birds possess the feats Mana Resistance and Mana Drinker, and it possesses a +20 bonus to it's fortitude save for using Mana Drinker. It also has the ability to absorb mana from being in mana heavy areas. A Manpuku bird can hold up to 100 mana in it's self. Often times alchemists send out Manpuku birds to settle down in mana rich areas, absorb the mana, and return where it can be extracted and then sent back out. Summon Alchemical Jellies: The Alchemist must be at least 4th level to select this. The Alchemist can spend one of his uses of bombs for the day to mix ingredients together to summon alchemical Jellies. This is a standard action and creates one of the following. *Choleric Ooze Swarm *Melancholic Ooze Swarm *Phlegmatic Ooze Swarm *Sanguine Ooze Swarm When using this ability, the Alchemist summons 1 slime for every 1 damage die his bomb deals. The creatures are summoned anywhere within the range of his bomb. Craft Mana Pillar: ''The Alchemist must be at least level 14 to select this. This grants the alchemist the craft wondrous item feat as a bonus feat without having to meet the prerequisites. This allows the Alchemist to craft something called a Mana Pillar. Mana Pillars are strange partially living magical devices roughly 8 feet tall that resemble a blooming flower made of green obsidian and plant material jutting out of the ground. Mana Pillars are large sized, possess an armor class of 30, Damage reduction of 5/-, A constitution of 30, and 12 hitpoints+con mod per level of their crafter. Mana Pillars absorb Mana and drain it from the surrounding managlands protecting creatures from mana's harmful side effects in it's raw-untapped form. An Alchemist can spend 26,000 hl and 6 weeks crafting a Mana Pillar. Once it's complete they can place it in an area where magic is prevalent such as a mana Swamp, Mana Gland, or a magical leyline. When implanted into the ground, it slowly begins sucking up the mana and draining it from the area and trapping it in the leaf like structures on it's top as they slowly close up to appear as a flower bud. A Mana Pillar in the area of a mana pool drains it and caps it off quickly within 1 week, making the area less dangerous. This treats mana pools within 200 feet of them as 1 size category smaller to determine their effects, and could even use up an entire manapool at the DM's discretion. In addition, creatures within 500 feet of a Mana Pillar possess a +2 bonus to their save vs. Hexensyndrome. The Mana Pillar absorbs mana every week, absorbing the mana from the pool at the beginning of every week, and can hold up to 200 mana. If the Mana Pillar is destroyed, it expels the mana into the air and the mana pool around it is replenished, and the creature that destroyed it gains 50% of the mana released. Alternatively, the Alchemist can use the mana extraction ability to remove mana from the gland. The Gland heals 1 point of constitution every 6 hours. If the Mana Pillar is destroyed, it can be used in the creation of another one and is treated as 50% of the cost to create the next. Creatures with the Warp through mana spell can teleport through Mana Pillars as if they were mana. ''Elemental Vital Strike: The Alchemist must be at least 6th level to select this. If the Alchemist uses a weapon with an enchantment that deals elemental damage (Flaming, Frost, Caustic, Thundering, Shocking) They multiply that damage on a vital strike. Greater Elemental Vital Strike: ''The Alchemist must possess Elemental Vital Strike to select this. When the Alchemist uses Elemental Vital Strike, it also multiplies damage from feats such as elemental fist or Spells such as Vacuum Wind Tunnel. ''Nerve Severing Slice: The Alchemist must possess the anatomist and Surgical Precision discoveries or be a vivisectionist alchemist to select this. When you successfully land a sneak attack, you can do one of the following. · Deal 1 dexterity damage for every sneak attack die instead of sneak attack damage. · Give the creature a -5 penalty to move speed for every sneak attack damage die instead of dealing sneak attack damage. · Deal an additional amount of damage equal to 1 and 1/2 your intelligence modifier to the creature struck. Surgical Precision: ''The Alchemist must possess the anatomist discovery, or be a vivisectionist alchemist to select this. The alchemist gains the sneak attack ability of the rogue. The Alchemist's sneak attack damage is equal to 1/2 of the damage they deal with their bombs but is otherwise identical to the rogue ability. If the Vivisectionist alchemist selects this, it instead is treated as the Powerful sneak rogue talent instead. ''Alchemical Lay on Hands: ''The Alchemist must be at least 8th level to select this. The Alchemist can expend 2 uses of their bomb ability to channel positive energy and heal a creature as a paladin, using the bomb's damage as the lay on hands damage. Unlike with normal lay on hands, Alchemical Lay on Hands can leave the creature with some unsavory side effects. If a creature receives this healing more than once in a 24 hour period, it will be fatigued for 1 hour afterward. If it receives this healing 4 times in a 24 hour period, 1d6+6 minutes after receiving it last the creature will lock up and become paralyzed for 1 minute and exhausted for 4 hours afterward. A fortitude saving throw DC: 10+1/2 Alchemist's level+ Intelligence modifier can make this instead be exhaustion for 1 hour and lessen your move speed by 10 feet. ''Alchemical Mercy: ''The Alchemist must possess the Alchemical Lay on Hands ability to select this. The Alchemist gains a mercy as if it were a paladin of it's Alchemist level. This can be selected multiple times, it's effects stack. ''Sludge Bomb: ''The Alchemist must be at least 10th level to select this. The Alchemist uses his bomb abilities to instead make a toxic pool of sludge. As a full round action, you can expend 2 uses of your bombs to create a pool of toxin 20 feet wide anywhere within 60 feet. This lasts for 1 round per level. Creatures that touch this pool of toxins are effected by a poison spell with a save DC equal to your discovery save DC. Creatures within this pool also take damage equal to your bomb's minimum damage. '' '' '''GRAND DISCOVERIES' Create Human Chimera: ''You must possess the Create Chimera discovery to select this. This allows you to create a Human Chimera. This Chimera works as the playable race. To do so you must have both a creature and a human's DNA to merge them to one. You must have at least 2 lbs. of flesh from a human and a demon or some other sort of creature and must possess 10 liters of human blood. Finally you must possess the following. Water (35 L), Carbon (20 kg), Ammonia (4 L), Lime (1.5 kg), Phosphorous (800 g), Salt (250 g), Saltpeter (100 g), Sulfur (80 g), Fluorine (7.5 g), Iron (5 g), Silicon (3 g) and fifteen traces of other elements (Non specific magic spices and the like supplemented by a spell component pouch) all of which costs about 1,500 hl to gather. You must use your lab equipment from the Create Chimera discovery for this as well. Once complete, you must spend 10,000 hl to create the base creature in a process that takes 7 days. After doing so you must also spend 10,000 hl per hit dice of the creature (Maximum 20). You can only create Chimeras with a trait from the creature that you took the information from or something similar. (For instance you could make a Chimera with the dragon trait by using a dragon, drake, dracon, wyvern, or other similar creature. This determines how strong the creature can get once it has it's own mind. Finally you must cast the spells awaken, Anthropomorphic animal, or Awaken Humanity on it in a ritual that lasts for 3 days. Once completed, you can begin the process of teaching the humanoid Chimera. It generally takes them 3d6+3 weeks to learn to be awkward if not functional members of society. However if you utilize suggestion, modify memory, or some other methods to impart the knowledge of the world it will go much faster and can be done to them without them even knowing they're a Chimera. This Chimera can level up just as any other character, however only to the level dictated by the amount you spent at their creation. Chimera do not follow your every order, they are living intelligent creatures and do not have to follow your orders if they do not wish to do so. You can utilize the same process of creation for this as with the creation of other witches involving sacrificing them to add templates or lessening the cost by sacrificing witches. You can also sacrifice them to increase the level they begin at. For every 3 HD of witch that you sacrifice, you can have the human chimera begin at 1 level higher with it starting at 20th level by sacrificing 60 HD of witches. The Chimera possesses all of their mana if done in this way, and retains bits of their personality when this is done. ''Craft Makeshift Item: ''You must possess the craft wondrous item feat to select this. You can expend an amount of Hl equal to 150% the normal price of an item to craft it as a full round action from a bunch of junk around you. You must possess the proper item crafting feat to make the item in question. This Item can only be used 1 time for every 10,000 hl in it's price before it breaks and crumbles away into nothingness. If the item requires batteries or similar devices you must provide those yourself. The DM may say certain items are impossible to make with what you have, or may be impossible to replicate in this way in general or that they may break more quickly. ''